Leftovers
by LeoHiggins
Summary: Leftovers should not go to waste...Forth of seven in the series starting from 3 minutes.


**Disclaimer: **This is purely fiction

A/N: **Forth** in the series starting From **3 minutes**. I split the stories up because I think they can be read by whichever character you like.  
This story is dedicated to **Zen066** for being the first to correctly guess the theme of this series!  
**Zen066**: Great insight! I hope you like this too.  
**Everyone**: Thanks for the reviews! As usual, hope to hear what you think about the stories!

* * *

She lowered the fire to a simmer, giving just enough heat to bring out the flavours of the stew in the pot. It was a nutritious dish that requires much attention, so she will patiently wait...after all, it was the least she could do.

She had a reputation as a great homemaker. Her upbringing as a potential imperial bride had trained her well. Praises for her uncanny ability to maintain a household was numerous and her skills from flower arrangement to the arts were unquestionable. Of all, her cooking skills were second to none. Ask for any cuisine and she will somehow manage to create a dish. So it was only right that she insist that she prepared the best for her best friend...especially when she is with child.

She always took pride that she knew her childhood friend the best: her favourite colour, her ideals, hopes and dreams, even her most embarrassing secrets...never she thought possible of being left out of the biggest event of her friend's life: the moment that she found someone special to her. It really hurts to be left out; after all they had once said they will be friends forever.

Right?

But what kind of best friend was she? Was it her fault that she had not paid enough attention to her best friend? No but she blamed herself for not noticing it earlier: like the times when her best friend would go for night patrols and returning with a slight musky odour; or the frequency of the two disappearing for training sessions; or the simple body language that they subconsciously shared. They have been dropping clues but she failed in picking them up.

She missed the first clue when her friends came back after disappearing for a period of training with their teacher. She was not sure at first but the two displayed odd behaviour of intentionally avoiding each other upon their return. That was an odd sight especially since they were always on good terms with each other and questioning either party was frustratingly fruitless. Thankfully, it had not last long. Then came the most peculiar time when they patched things up and were suddenly assigned to frequent night patrols which she decided not to question her grandpa's motives. Trying to be supportive for them, she had cooked delicious meals for them daily to keep them healthy and replenish their lost energy. It was only recently she realised that their energy is expended in other ways.

For that period, she was lonely without her close friend at night: gone were their quiet walks, random gossip, playful chatter or even just simple enjoyment the other's company, instead she found herself spending more time with her roommate who, incidentally, was showing signs of apathy as their teacher seemed more preoccupied with after school activities that did not involve her and lasted way into the night. There was no cause for their concern too as he was still cheerful and energetic as ever. In fact, one would describe that he was absolutely glowing.

But to be able to hide it from everyone for a long time, they must have really had been very discrete. Though of course there was once they were found in an empty classroom in a compromising position of her straddling him, pinning his hands down as he laid on his back, unresisting, seemingly waiting to see what she does next. Her meticulously pressed uniform was crumpled and his glasses were thrown haphazardly to a corner. Their flushed faces displayed surprise as they hastily disentangled themselves from each other and a few moments of stuttering later, they insisted that she was showing him a new move when they came in. Of course everyone believed them; it was not like they had never exchanged pointers before. However, looking back, it was quite gullible to believe them so easily. In her defence, one always trusts their friends.

Right?

But the clues just keep coming; subtle changes that never raised much suspicion occurred: Usually her friend would be a step behind him or at the back of the group, looking out for everyone while he lead, ready to spring into action when the need arose, but it became quite common to find both of them walking side by side, though unspeaking, their finger tips were always almost touching.

Of course there were those who caught on these acts and noted them. Probably the first was the bookworm. After an absence from school she began to change in a peculiar way: She took up _Kendo_ under, ironically, the tutorage of her friend. Well, it seemed normal at first but the bookworm seemed to be really into it. Not only she picked up _Kendo _techniques, she had picked up an accent that was far from how it should sound. But what made her friend slightly uncomfortable was that she also took upon her mannerisms and once even suggested if she should try a side pony tail too. Those who heard it laughed it off, thinking that she was joking.

Then there was the class paparazzo. Seems like she had figured out what was exactly happening between her friend and her teacher: the events that happen in their training trips, both before and after the "Ice Age", the secrets between the two, the reasons why they had many "night patrols"...Figuratively speaking, the cat was out of the bag. At first, everyone was unsure on how to react on the article for they found it hard to believe...they did not want to believe; after all, the two were too young for that to happen.

However the whispers in the halls became stronger within a day of the paper's release and the two involved refused to comment...instead, they seemed very troubled about it. As a friend to the two, she decided not to probe, thinking that if they had something to tell her, they will do it by themselves. Her roommate was quite supportive of them too, actively glaring down anyone who tried voicing out their doubts. But things came to a head when the only person who could stand up to her roommate went up to the pair and demanded to know if that was true. Her roommate was of course angered at what she was accusing but when she looked at the two to get them to say that the class rep was wrong, their anger slowly turned into fear when the two looked away instead, unable to meet them in the eye.

Their silence was the answer.

Her arm jumped back when she felt a few drops of the stew spluttered out from the pot. She lifted up the cover and stirred a little to let it set again. It smelt good. Hopefully her friend would like it. She recalled how the report was confirmed.

The class rep had stoutly insisted that a test was to be conducted to confirm the results and as inappropriate as it was, it was done in view of just about everyone in class. Any protest to this indignity fell to deaf ears as everyone there wanted to know the result and to see if it was true; even the people in question wanted to know.

Positive.

Personally, she knew she was always very expressive about her feelings and wore them on her sleeves. However in this case, she did not know how to react to that revelation. Should she be happy for her friend? Should she join the rest and be appalled by the confirmation of what happened? Should she be saddened that their teacher was already taken, by her friend no less, for she admits that she felt something for him her self? Or maybe even disappointment that her friends were not open to her...especially her best friend.

It was heartbreaking.

In spite of her thoughts, she resolved to show them support and pulled both of them into a hug with a cry of happiness that seemed a little hollow to her. She then proceeded to pull them away from the rest of the class on the excuse of needing to prepare for the prospect of being parents. They did not resist, numbly following her out with her roommate firmly stopping anyone from giving chase and warning on the pain of torture that no one is to let this out. Surprisingly, no one protested. The look on the person who wrote the article was smirking though. Now that was too much for her roommate but she gritted her teeth and stormed out, barely keeping civil till they found a private place to talk.

They confessed to everything, revealing the truth between them. It pained her to see both of them look so troubled but under the loud ranting of her roommate, she saw him reaching for her best friend's hands, firmly holding on to them as he gazed into her eyes, wordlessly expressing his happiness and silently assuring her of his support. They eventually ended in a deep embrace, softly whispering that they would go though this together. That was all she needed to steel her resolve to help them and support them.

But that did not mean she was not hurting. Under her smiles and blissful front was a girl who was hurt. Her friend had not been open to her. Why? Was it that she could not be trusted to keep their secret? Was it that she was not important enough to be informed? Or...was it that they were not as close as she thought they were and their connection was only from her side? She shuddered at that thought but she decided to keep it to her self, not wanting to make it seem like she did not sympathise with what happened.

However, keeping her worries to herself took a toll as the days went by. Class was never the same with a tension that promised chaos should the dam of collective ignorance broke down. It was stressful for everyone. Her roommate had maintained the taxing job of peacekeeper but it showed signs that she was on the edge of snapping. Her many snap broken stationary could pay testament to her efforts to stay in control. But everyone's mind was thinking of the same question..._what will they do now?_

Personally, with all the stress in class, she found refuge in silently showing her support by cooking nutritious meals for her friend, for the baby. In her concern, she tends to cook too much and would help to finish the food offered. It was then she found that she felt better when she ate; it was like the drug that helps her forget the stress.

But like drugs, she felt the need for more and soon, she was snacking to help steady her self anytime she felt a stress induced urge. Leftovers were also getting common as her best friend seemed to feel guilty and kept insisting that she did not need to keep cooking. That had an opposite effect as she felt more stress from being rejected. Leftovers...that was what she was beginning to see herself as: a leftover of a new relationship between her friend and her teacher. In stubborn determination, she would keep on cooking for her best friend and if she would not finish them, she will lend a support by helping to finish it. After all, leftovers should not go to waste...she feels for them.

Besides, eating makes her feel better.

She eyed the stew and took a whiff of the aroma...a little longer and it would be ready, she could already taste it. Knowing that it would take sometime, she reached for a bag of chips to occupy herself on.

* * *


End file.
